gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunatic Entertainment
Lunatic Entertainment is a game, movie and novel company founded by Somarinoa initially founded in 1995, though it remained unnamed until 1996. While it primarily creates original works, it also has produced a number of fangames as well. Original Games Galactic Expanse Metaseries *Have You Got the Balls?! *Hybrid *Intergalactic Bounty Hunter *Junker: Slow Orbit *S.C.U.M. O.F. The Earth *Shipwreck *Star Cleaner Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter Series *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 2 *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 3 Conquest Series *Nodh vs. Narc: A Conquest of Galaxies *Kalindra: Another Conquest *The Secret of Hush: Conquest 3 Legends of Diakatan Series *Alternate Fantasy *Five Heroes *GODex *Legend of the Dragoon *Legend of the Dragoon II *Legend of the Dragoon III *Monster Space Immortal Greed Series *Immortal Greed *Immortal Greed 2: Unrest *Immortal Greed 3: Chaos Master of Survival Series *Master of Survival *Master of Survival: Slipaway *Master of Survival: Deliver Every Friday *Master of Survival: Quit Using Inside the Office Mega Somarinoa Series *Mega Somarinoa *Mega Somarinoa 2 Scourge Series *Scourge *Crux: Scourge II The Vuunega Chronicles *The Vuunega Chronicles: The Zomm *The Vuunega Chronicles: Story of the Aurix They Rise Series *They Rise *They Rise: Denali Deathmarch *They Rise: Ground Zero Tiana Ness-Thompson Series * Tiana's Pocket Tales * Tiana's Bad Fur Day * Tiana's Onett Turboventure * Tiana: Vengenace Revolution Seriesless Games *Alternate Bionics Just Elongate Oroborous' Alpha-Dextrous Janglomaton Feature, Killing Legionous Eradication Androids Of Infinite Hyperdrive Diamonds (Filled Liquid Kryptonian Neutrons By Negating Malfunctioning Atomic Energies) - Quantum Pouncing Orobouros from Jean 2000 - Deadly Jean Fuel Killers Hide Secret Horrors From Kardeidus deo, Wailing Planet Xenomorphic Monstrosities 3: Shadow of a Walrus *Baka Osero Tachishoben *Battle Royale *Beetle *Biota *Catch the—! ...Guy. (Released 2009) *Choice *DEMOlish *DFS: Dead Friend Society *Doctorate War *Fighter's Union *Gaygents *Girls' Night Out! *God Eraser *Grown *Kevin Poacher, MD *Kill Jeff!! *Long Story *No More Heroes *Pocket Knight *Puget *Real Polite Gentlemen *Shitson! *Slicer's Debate *Spree *Teatime for Transients *Troublesome Dicks *Trundle & Bunk in the Kingdom of Dreams *Urth *Where Is Your God Now? *Wrestlevania Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Company Category:Developers Category:Game Developers Fan Games Blizzard Series Warcraft *Warcraft: Another Portal Capcom Series Mega Man Games listed in chronological order as opposed to alphabetical. *Animani X *Mega Man Amalgamation *Mega Man Remix *Mega Man Grand Tour *Mega Man K (Series) *Mega Man seX *Mega Man XZ *Megaman Tempo Resident Evil *Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire D3 Series Earth Defense Force *''Earth Defense Force: Cold Front'' *''Earth Defense Force: Omega'' Insomniac Games Series Spyro the Dragon *Spyro the Dragon: Ripto's Raging Alcoholism Disney Series *Gothic Mermaid Konami Series Silent Hill *Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism **Silent Hill: Roback's Story **Silent Hill: Hunger Pangs **Silent Hill: Enforced Retirement *Silent Hill: Home Sweet Home *Silent Hill: Learn to Swim *Silent Hill: Not Alone Midway Series Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat ♃ Namco Series Klonoa Series *Klonoa Dreamscapes NimbleBit Games *Disco Menagerie Nintendo Series Metroid *Metroid Trials Super Mario Bros. *Mushroom War *Super Mario: Bomblock's Revenge The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy Pokémon *Pokémon Predator & Prey *Pornomon Sega Series Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Reunion *Sonic the Hedgehog: Snip the Strip Square Enix Series *Artist Fantasy *"Brave Fencer Musashi 2" *Final Fantasy Z Supermassive Series *Until Dawn: On That Night Miscellaneous Games *Amalgam Online *Another's Wonder *Bounty Hunter Convention *Dangerous Wilds *Eternika Revital *Fight to the Fight *Glover *Legacy of Kain: Cycle Neverending *Legends of the West *Live By The Sword *Operation Amorph *Operation Aves *Operation Mollusca *Operation Primate *Operation Squamata *Operation Ungulate *Pong 2000 (Released 2000) *Sonic Bomberman *Starcraft *Territorial *Territorial Xspecies *The Folklands *Ultimate Showdown *Ƶ Employees Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Company Category:Developers Category:Game Developers